Joanna Jamb
'Joanna Jamb '''is the daughter of Jellia Jamb from the story ''The Marvelous Land of Oz ''by L. Frank Baum. This page belongs to StillHereAndHaunting. Character Personality Joanna, like her mother, is gracious, kind, and helpful. She never will willingly hurt another person, even at the cost of her own life. A graceful dancer, Joanna will help with anything, but strangely still has enough time to study and do homework, which proves she is efficent. Joanna is always sweet, modest, humble, polite, and kind, though, with the aspects of her mother, is a tad mischevious, which glimmers in her turquoise eyes. Appearance Clothing As her mother did, she dresses entirely in one color, but with different shades. She dresses in blue; she has a light sky-blue satin strapless top connected to flecked cerulean blue shoulder pads and a tanzanite in the top center. Joanna prefers a more modern and sophisticated skirt, so she wears a sparkling phthalate blue miniskirt outlined in gold and sequined lightly, with ankle-length ocean-blue leggings. She also wears multishade blue knee-length heeled boots. Facial Appearance Joanna, like her mother, has a sweet, round face, cherry red cheeks and lips and lively aqua eyes. Her hair is a dark silver-blue, and her skin is fairly tanned. Jewelry She doesn't have that much jewelry, her mother being a servant (a kind servant, but a servant nonetheless), but has a band of gold with a tiny pearl that contains a bit of all the magic in the world. Her mother told her never to break it, because otherwise Oz would fall. Abilities Joanna can see people's auras with a blink of her eyes. She is the choice to whether Oz will fall or not. She was born with incredible power, but it was taken away from her to protect her by Ozma, who feared Joanna might become power-hungry, and destroy her daughter, thus upsetting the balance of Oz. Destiny Joanna has a more sophisticated destiny. First, she is to serve as a maid in the Royal Palace of Oz for ten years. Then she must serve as the High Advisor of Ozala Oz, daughter of Ozma of Oz. Name Her name starts with a 'j' and ends with a 'a', like her mother, and has two consecutive letters in her name. Pronounced: "''Joe-ann-ah" Relationships Family Joanna's mother is the humble and kind Jellia Jamb of Oz. She has no father, but has a little sister called Jennia Jamb, who attends Emerald City Middle School. Friends She hangs around with Angeline Patchwork, Forrest Wizard, Steel Tinman and Kowaly Lion a lot, likewise Ozians. Joanna prefers to be solictious sometimes, and doesn't make new friends that much. Pet Her pet is a indigo, golden-eyed kitten named Midnight. Midnight is almost exactly like her owner, except her eye color, and very much prefers solicitude. Romance Joanna has yet to meet her Prince Charming. She openly states she loved Lexia Ev, but supports his and Alissa Maiden's budding relationship because she did. Quotes Trivia *This is StillHereAndHaunting's 13th OC *Her hair, unlike her mother's, is not exactly blue. *No, she does not wear food themed clothing-except for blue holly berries and leaves on a silver bracelet. Category:StillHereAndHaunting's OCs Category:StillHereAndHaunting Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Ozians Category:Oz Category:Female OCs Category:OCs